Lines in the Sand
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: They hadn't meant for it to happen, and they certainly hadn't meant to get caught Dasey. Review, please. COMPLETE! Fixed a lot of errors that were pointed out to me, I think I have them all, if I don't please let me know!
1. Crossing a line

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes and swearing in later chapters

**Genre: **Romance/? (not really sure where this will go...)

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Note: **This is my first Life with Derek, forgive me if characters are OC or anything, I've haven't seen the episodes in order so it's hard to get a good idea of the characters... I've seen all but two episodes of the two seasons aired in Canada so we can assume there will be spoilers later to come.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

* * *

They had crossed a line. They both knew it from the moment it started and from the looks on their parents faces the line was more of a wall, a steep, tall wall made of glass that should have been impossible to climb.

"What were you thinking?" Her mother asked, they had stopped yelling by this point and were more exhausted by the situation then anything else.

Derek answered for her, taking one look at her he knew Casey wasn't going to be able to speak without crying and that wasn't something he wanted to happen. "We weren't thinking."

"You're damn right you weren't!" And thus the yelling began again, this time on a part of his father.

Derek shot to his feet, "What did you want me to do Dad, ignore the fact that I love her. Just sit by and do nothing because it might embarrass you. Or make things weird at the family reunion!"

"Derek." Nora spoke quietly but it was enough to stop whatever tirade George was about to launch into. "We don't want you to ignore your feelings. We just wish you would have come to us about this, giving us a little warning, or something." She sighed, throwing her hands down in defeat, obviously it had never come into her head that something like this could happen, as far they were concerned their eldest children didn't even like each other all that much. Never once did they think that they'd end up here.

Life never did work out as you expect it, if someone had told Derek when he first met Casey that she would mean more to him than any other girl he'd ever been with he would have laughed in their face. He didn't like Casey, couldn't even think about her that way, so the question was; what had changed? He couldn't really answer that, not fully, it all happened so gradually, he found it so... easy, for lack of a better word, to forget what she was to him. A step sister. It was easy to over look when she made him feel the way she did. Like he could more than he ever thought possible, she gave him options. Let him know that he could... achieve. Something Derek had sought not to do all this time. She made it easy. He was better for her. It was that simple.

It was similar for Casey, but it was easier for Derek to get past the hang ups then her. It was Derek after all, no matter what things he made her feel. It took some persuading on his part but she soon came to realize that it was just too hard to stay away.

Casey pulled the blanket around her shoulders more, feeling exposed even though she had put her shirt back on. She stared at the floor, noticing the intricate detail of the lace on her bra as it sat on the floor near Derek's desk. She recalled his face as when he removed her shirt and saw the black, lacy confection. That sly smile that she used to hate, something that she now found incredibly sexy. It was so bizarre how much things had changed, it was often hard to believe. Oh they still fought, but it only made the make up sex better. Sometimes they didn't even wait for the make up part... In fact the whole thing had started something like this...

* * *

The day started the same way as usual, he'd done something stupid like steal the remote or leave her to do something they were both supposed to do, she yelled, he laughed and then she attacked. They were home alone today, their parents were working, Lizzie and Edwin both had after school activities they did that kept them out until George and Nora got home and Marti was at Day Care.

"Derek!" she yelled yet again. He was absolutely infuriating and something in her just snapped as he laughed yet again. She lunged at him bringing him down to the floor.

"Casey, what the hell!" He tried to get her off of him, but she was all arms and hands and legs. They rolled on the floor, he had no idea what had suddenly changed in her but he'd be damned if he let her get away with this. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"Derek!" She bucked against him, trying to free herself or use her legs as leverage. Both were unsuccessful.

Derek tried really hard to ignore the effect she was having on him as she squirmed against him to get free. Really hard. But it didn't work, it wasn't his intention to do what happened next, he was just so frustrated and she was yelling at him again. His lips crushed down on hers hard, he heard her gasp but was shocked when she yielded against him and kissed back. That may have been what undid him. He had expected her to push him away not invite him for more. He had needed her to stop him, not a good excuse but that was the reality of it. He knew as she clung to him that this wasn't going to stop here. Her hands skimmed under his shirt and all thought just stopped. Hands groped and scraped, clothing was quickly discarded. It all happened so quick, he was inside her.

"Derek!" She hadn't truly been expecting it, even though she wanted it the fact that he was inside her shocked her beyond belief, also did the pain and pleasure it brought. She moved quickly, using his shoulder to propel herself. Her head was thrown back and her breathe was coming in little gasps. His hands dug into her hips, helping her to move on him, his forehead moved forward to rest on the base of her throat. Casey whimpered as the pleasure grew, nothing had ever felt like this, she felt like she was going to explode any moment, a part of her just wanted the release and yet there was another part of her that never wanted it to stop.

She somehow managed to whimper out his name again as she moved, Derek's hand smoothed down over her hair, a moment of clarity hit him, she had never done this before, slowing their movements to something less... primal. "I know." he whispered, rocking her against him, he pressed a kiss to her collar bone. He felt her tighten around him and heard the little moans that escaped her lips. She came down on him once more and shuddered with her release, her head fell heavy on his shoulder, her breath poured out in pants. It hadn't been a conscience effort to wait for her, or at least he couldn't remember now if it had been, he was too focused on her pulsing around him, he let out a groan as he emptied himself into her. His head fell onto her shoulder as well. He could feel the bridge of her nose on his collar bone, he turned his head to press a kiss to her neck, he was totally drained and just let his lips hover on her neck, liking the taste of her skin covered in perspiration.

Casey stiffened as she felt his lips on her neck, the reality of what had happened set in and the parts of her brain that had shut off when Derek's mouth had first met hers restarted. "Oh my God... " she whispered. She had just had sex, not only that but with Derek!

"Yeah, I know." he whispered back, his breath moved against her neck in a way that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She realized dimly that he was still inside her, she pushed at his his shoulders and tired to get to her feet, only to have Derek wrap his arms more tightly around her.

"Let go Derek." Then as an after thought, "Please." She realized that she sound a bit frantic, which is probably why he let go.

"Case?" he stared at her as she gathered up her clothing. "Casey!" His voice was more forceful this time.

"Just forget Derek, this..." she cut herself off as she looked for her bra, once she picked it up she continued. "This was a mistake." She didn't meet his eyes when she said and she didn't look back as she ran up stairs.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**


	2. Just one week

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes and swearing in later chapters

**Genre: **Romance/? (not really sure where this will go...)

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Note: **This is my first Life with Derek, forgive me if characters are OC or anything, I've haven't seen the episodes in order so it's hard to get a good idea of the characters... I've seen all but two episodes of the two seasons aired in Canada so we can assume there will be spoilers later to come.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

* * *

Derek wasn't really sure how long he sat there, naked, on his living room floor. He stared up to the hallway where Casey had retreated. He stood up slowly and gathered his clothes much like she had done. _I just had sex with Casey! _His brain screamed at him that this was all kinds of wrong but he just wasn't in the mood to listen. He dropped his clothes on his floor, or in this case on top of other clothes that was already on his floor, it was getting to the point where you couldn't really see it anymore. He pulled on his pants quickly and only as he was buttoning the faded jeans up did he hear the shower. He wasn't really sure what came over him, part of him knew they should just forget it ever happened and go back to live as normal. _Normal_, he scoffed at the thought, how were things supposed to be normal when you had just screwed your virgin step sister on the floor of your living room? Derek walked out of his room and to the bathroom door, raising his hand he pounded on the door.

"Casey! Casey, open up!" He pounded a few more times until he heard the water stop and the door unlock.

"Go away Derek, just forget it. Okay." She still couldn't bring herself to look at him, she pushed her way past him and began to walk to her room.

"Case, wait!" he tried to grab her arm to stop her, but she pulled it out of the way. "Casey!" His tone turned from concern to annoyance in a flash, something only she could do to him. He followed her into her room and she turned on him the moment he entered.

"Der-rek!" He both hated and loved the way she punctuated his name like that when she was mad at him. "Okay, we had sex, you may remember that we didn't use protection." He must of showed the shock he felt because she gave him a look as if to say 'thanks for helping me prove my point.' "This can't happen again Derek, so it's best to forget it ever did!"

The logical part of his brain told him to leave now, before this turned into another big fight, but he realized that they were going to need to deal with this, might as well be now. "Casey, I can't just forget it, I'm not the kind of guy who just sleeps with girls like that, especially ones I have to see everyday!"

"I can't do this! Don't you see? You don't love me, we can barely be civil. Let's just forget it and go back to hating each other. " She sat on her bed and sighed. "I'll have to go to the doctor and see about a morning after pill or something..."

Derek's head snapped up at that, "Like hell, Casey!"

She finally looked at him, her eyes were sharp and yet, brimming with tears. "It's my body Derek and I am not ready for that. Besides, I may not even be pregnant, this just ensures that I won't be."

"Case, whatever the consequences, we'll deal with them. I'm not about to leave you hanging." He sat next to her. "Can't you just wait and see if you are first?"

She sighed again and placed her head in her hands, her voice was muffled but her heard her well enough. "You're missing the point of the 'morning after pill' Derek. It's only good within the first 24 hours or something like that. I'd need to wait a week before taking a home pregnancy test." God, this was too much, she was only 16! This was not part of her plan at all. The tears that had been threatening since she had entered the shower started to fall, her body heaved with the tears but no sound made it past her lips.

"This is all my fault." Derek whispered, more to himself than her, as he placed an arm over her and lowered his head to rest his check on her back.

"Just leave Derek." her voices was constricted and hoarse.

He sat up but left his arm over her. "Casey..."

"Please, just go."

"Promise me you'll talk to me before you decided anything." he asked, stopping in the doorway to look at her. She was hunched over on her bed in just a towel, her hair was still wet and hanging in strings around her face, she was tear stained and her nose was running a little and Derek's heart broke for doing this to her.

"I've already decided Derek. I can't do this."

He sighed, she was right before, it was her body and he couldn't force her to do something she didn't want. "Fine. But let me know when you go. I want to be there." He left before she could speak, shutting the door as he did so.

Casey stared at the closed door, frowning, it wasn't such a big deal, it was just a pill, a glass of water and she was done, why would he want to come? She dried her hair and got dressed, not sure where to start she tried the net. She quickly learned that the 'Morning after Pill' was actually available in Canada now without a prescription so that meant she didn't even need to see a doctor, just a local pharmacy. Even better, no waiting rooms. She sighed and walked out her into the hall. She stood staring at Derek's door and yet in the end, turned and left without him.

* * *

Derek heard the front door open and shut, he had known even when asking that she wasn't going to include him in this. Right now she was trying her hardest to distance herself from what had happened. As he lay they he tried to imagine what a relationship with Casey would be like... If it was anything like their current relationship it would certainly be interesting, to say the least. He tried to analyze his feelings for her. Sure, he cared about her but what had happened downstairs had been out of frustration and lust. He came to the conclusion that he had to show Casey that it meant more to him than just a romp on the floor.

He heard the door open downstairs again and then heard his little sister Marti yell for him. "Smerek!!" Well playing with Marti would make him forget his troubles for a while anyway. He bounded down the stairs and plucked Marti off the floor and swung her around.

"Hey there Smarti." He was turning her upside down to hang by her ankles and get scolded by his dad for doing so when the door opened and Casey walked it.

"Hi, honey, where were you?" Nora asked, dropping a kiss on her daughters check.

She smiled, he could tell it was forced, her eyes weren't sparkling. When did he notice that little detail? "Just dropped something at Emily's." She pushed past them quickly and headed up to her room. Derek watched her leave.

"Sorry, Smarti, I'll give you an airplane ride later." He swung her lightly onto the couch, making her giggle and then quickly rushed up the stairs after Casey.

* * *

He didn't bother knocking, he never did, not that she did on his door either, they had both learned to dress in the bathroom... Which is why he was surprised a little when he opened the door and found her removing her shirt. His step faltered but he continued in. "Casey, we need to talk." She spun around, he long brown hair swinging with the movement. "Der-rek!"

"Nothing I haven't seen." he said flippantly, mentally cursing himself for being himself. He sighed. "Give me one good reason, besides that fact that our parents are married that this can not work."

"Uh, we hate each other." She pulled her shirt over her head and glared at him.

"You know, you're sexy when you're angry." he said suddenly.

She blinked. "What?" Then shook her head. "That charm of yours will not work on me Derek!"

He shrugged, "It was worth a try. I have another idea. Give me a week, I'll prove to you that we can make this work." He smirked that Derek smirk and continued. "Plus, I don't hate you Casey."

"I don't hate you either." she admitted. "You just drive me crazy."

"I have that effect on woman." he smirked again.

She smiled and finally met his eye. "One week. But no more sex." She had that face, the one where you know there's no way you're going to change her mind.

He beamed. "That's no fun, but I agree." He scooted around the bed and kissed her quickly on the lips. "You'll see Casey, we'll be great together."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Friday

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes and swearing in later chapters

**Genre: **Romance/? (not really sure where this will go...)

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

**Just a side bar if you will, I had 98 hits the last time I checked and 3 reviews, come on people! Show me love! Also, I want to thank _thinfoot_ for putting me on their favourites list, that makes me feel great!!!! Also, I really have no idea where I want this to go, I'm just sorta writing with no direction. If there's anything you;d like to see happen or any suggestions you have feel free to leave them :)**

* * *

Casey lay on her bed, ignoring the call for supper she'd heard to think over what she'd just agreed to with Derek. One week and he was going to prove that they could make a relationship work. Could they really?

She heard her door open but didn't bother to look over, she knew it was Derek, everyone else knocked. "Did you hear Nora, supper's ready. You okay?" He shut the door behind him and came in to take a seat on her bed. He reached out for the hand that was splayed over her stomach and brought it to his lips, it was a small romantic gesture but coming from Derek she found it both touching and hilariously funny. She laughed, her eyes watered from it but she couldn't stop. Though the tears she saw his frowning face and just laughed more. "Okay, what?" he dropped her hand and stared at her like she'd gone crazy. Maybe she had. For the first time since she this whole thing had started she actually believed they could do it. She was sure they would still disagree but there was a romantic side to Derek and she was going to enjoy seeing it.

She took a deep breath and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's nothing, really. Thank you." She got up and moved past him to the door. He stared after her wondering what the hell she was thanking him for.

* * *

Casey was a little sad that it was Friday and not Saturday, she had to go to school and wasn't even able to tell anyone what had happened the day before. She sat in English class fully aware that Derek was staring at the back of her head in some effort to make her turn around and look at him. He always did this and she always turned, normally only to have a paper ball thrown at her when the teacher wasn't looking. He was mature like that. Well she wasn't going to look this time, no matter what, not even if he started whispering her name across the aisle like her was now. His voice began to rise and fall in pitch and a few students around had to stifle their laughter.

She swung around, Derek was behind and diagonal to her, and did what she normally did, "Der-rek!" she hissed, only to be greeted with a crumpled ball of paper. She moved to pick it up, to toss back at him, like normal when she saw him shake his head. He made a motion as if he wanted her to read the paper. She shot him a look, one of annoyance and confusion.

_C_

_Wait for me after class_

_D_

She looked back at him and raised her eyebrow with the unspoken question. Derek merely smiled and pointed to the clock on the wall, there was five minutes left of class, indicating that she would find out what he wanted if she waited for him. And wait for him she did, she was always the first out of class, eager to get to the next one, she waited by the doorway and fell into step with Derek when he came out.

"What?" she asked, irritated that he was using this relationship, for lack of a better word, to disrupt her routine.

"Casey, Casey, Casey." He shook his head and slung an arm around her. She didn't shrug it off, this was something that actually happened more often than not, usually when Derek wanted something from her.

"What do you want Derek?" she sighed, she knew she would give in, eventually to whatever he asked, he always made it worth her wild.

He leaned in close, as if it was something he couldn't share with the rest of the student body. "Just wanted to walk you to class." He stopped outside of her history class and left her dumbfounded. She wasn't sure if she liked the nice caring Derek, she was too used to the old one. She was going to have to mention to him to not change for her. Unless the annoying step-brother Derek had been a front and this was the real Derek? She seriously doubted that. Looks like they were going to have to have a chat later.

* * *

Derek had gotten home before her, she wasn't sure how but he was already sitting in his chair watching TV. She plucked the remote off the arm of the chair and shut off the TV.

"Casey! I was watching hockey!" he exclaimed.

"We need to talk." Was all she said.

"Don't we always." he said flippantly and reached for the remote. "It can wait until after hockey." She took a step back, making him get out of the chair in order to get the remote. "Casey, honestly, do you even remember how our last fight ended." He paused. "Hoping for a repeat, cause all you have to do is ask."

She stood and stared at him for a moment. "I don't get you." Derek reached forward with both arms and grabbed her waist, he picked her up, she screeched as he did so, and tossed her onto the couch, quickly joining her.

His lips hovered near hers and he whispered, "What's to get?" His lips continued to hover over hers, not quite touching but she was certain the space between was unmeasurable.

"Derek..." she wasn't sure why she whispered, she felt like time had stopped, his breath moved over her lips and he was just so close. He wasn't touching her, his body hovered like his lips, the only part of him touching her were his thighs as he knelt over her on the couch.

"Tell me what you want Casey. Just say it."

"Kiss me Derek, please." That was all it took, he closed the space between them, lower both his lips and his body to her all in one fluid movement. This kiss was different the others they had shared, it wasn't rough or demanding, it was soft and sweet, like he was memorizing her. His hand was on the hem of her shirt when she heard the key in the lock, she didn't remember locking the door when she came home but she was certainly glad that she did. She shoved Derek off her with all the strength she could muster. He hit the floor just as everyone came through the door.

"Casey, what is the matter with you!" He hadn't heard them come in and therefore had no idea why he was suddenly on the floor. She gave him a pointed look and held up the remote that had clattered with him when he fell.

"Mine." she smiled and inclined her head slightly to the sight of their family in the hall.

"If you two are going to keep fighting over that we're going to cut you off!" warned George.

Casey smothered a giggle at the look on Derek's face, it was classic. He looked like he had been caught in the middle of a lie. "Dad, aren't you home early?" He asked, reaching up and swiping the remote from Casey's loosened grip.

"Uh.. I don't think so." He answered, slightly bewildered and watched as Casey leaned forward with a laugh to take back control of the remote, only to have his son grab her and pull her to the floor. "Play nice." He could yell, he could scream, but what was the point. Truth be told they were a lot better now then when Nora and the girls first moved in. He hoped as time went on that they would resolve their differences and stop the fighting. He could dream, couldn't he?

Both Derek and Casey watched their parents walk into the kitchen and waited until they were sure they were alone to actually laugh out loud.

Derek leaned back against the couch, moving his leg back and forth so that it knocked against hers. "Guess I'm not watching hockey. What did you want to talk about?" He followed her with his eyes as she stood up.

"Nothing." She smiled and let her hand trail over his shoulder before moving up to her room. She was worried for nothing, Derek wasn't changing for her, their fights might get more playful and would probably end like the last instead of hurling objects at one another. The nice Derek was just a side she didn't see too often. She smiled to herself as she hugged her pillow, this could work. They might actually be able to do this!

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm not really sure how many chapters this is gonna be, I seem to be averaging 1500 words before my thought process dies... stick around, more shippy-fun to come!**


	4. Saturday

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes and swearing in later chapters

**Genre: **Romance/? (not really sure where this will go...)

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

**Question: Does anyone know what province they are supposed to be in. I remember Casey's Dad saying something about a flight to Toronto in the last episode of season two... They filmed the first season here in Newfoundland, (yep, I'm a Newfoundlander, and I had known that this show existed and that it was filmed here I would have driven the 6 hours to Corner Brook!) But now it's filmed in Ontario... for some reason part of me thinks it's set there... **

* * *

"Casey." she heard the whisper, felt the shaking of her shoulder yet refused to believe that someone was waking her at... she opened one eye to look at her clock. 4:30 am. Still with only one eye opened she looked at the one who was still shaking her gently. 

"Derek!" Both eyes were opened now, she reached up a hand and placed it on his forehead. "Are you okay, you are aware it's 4:30 am, not pm. Way too early for you to be conscience." Derek grabbed a hold of the hand that rested on his brow.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet, project due last week that I needed to finish or coach was gonna kick me off the team." He pulled on the hand he held to get her out of bed.

"And what, you want me to look it over, make some corrections so that you past?" Her tired brain tried to think of other reasons Derek would wake her at this hour and found none.

"No, although if you wouldn't mind..." he smirked and she swatted at him with the hand he wasn't still holding. "Nah, I figured since I was awake we could watch the sunrise together." He smiled, a genuine smile, not something she saw often but came to the conclusion then and there that he should smile like that at her more often. It made her melt.

"So, you thought to wake me from a pleasant sleep for this." With her hand still clasped in his he pulled her out of bed, down the stairs and out the back door of the house. There was a porch swing that his father had set up a long time ago to take advantage of the fact that their backyard was east facing.

"Yeah, that I figured you could proof read my essay for me." He sat on the swing and pulled her down next to him, tucking her into the crook of his arm as the sun rose on the second day of the week she had given him.

Derek had done a lot of thinking over the past two days about his feelings for Casey, he was only 17 and really knew nothing about love. He had spent so much time and energy disliking her that it was hard to distinguish what he truly felt. That's what this week was for.

* * *

"Uh... where are you taking me?" Casey had thought it an alright idea when Derek suggested they go somewhere where they could be alone, she didn't expect to be blind folded to get there. "Derek?" 

"Relax Case, we'll be there in just a moment, now step up. That's my girl and one more time." He guided her with his hands across what she felt was grass. She could hear water and birds. "Now sit." He tried to help her sit but he should have know asking Casey to sit while blindfolded was a bad idea. Yes, the girl could dance but sometimes ask her to walk and she'd fall flat on her face. Which is similar to what happened now. Perhaps she felt herself falling or didn't trust him not to dump her on the ground but whatever the reason Casey wavered and grabbed onto him for support. He'd been in the process of sitting as well and was set off balance by the sudden force that was Casey. With a squeal from her they bother tumbled to the ground. She landed on top of him hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh, God, Derek, sorry!: she pushed the blindfold off and stared down at him.

"No worries." his voice came out a bit strained but he smiled up at her. "Got you right where I want you." He tightened his grip as she tried to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm crushing you."

"Then I will die a happy man. Kiss me Casey." Finding she needed no other encouragement she leaned down and kissed him slowly. He loved the way she molded against him, fit perfectly, she was perfect. Not that he would ever tell her that, might go to her head. Casey was the one to break the kiss, but she didn't move from her position sprawled across him.

She looked around, they were in a park, of sorts, a little secluded bench near a stream. Everything was green and the placed was filled with maple trees. "So, where are we?" she asked, her fingers were making lazy motions through his hair as she spoke. "How did you find this place?" she shifted a bit so her body was pressed along side his instead of on top of him.

"Back when Mom and Dad were going through the divorce things weren't all that great around my house, I'd walk a lot and one day I found myself here."

Casey sighed, thinking about her own parents divorce and how hard it had been on her and Lizzie, at least she got to see her dad more, which was actually partially Derek's doing. "How do think all of them would react to you and I. Together I mean?" She didn't think this was what her mom meant when she said that she and Derek needed to find a way to get alone better.

"Honestly, I can't believe they didn't think that something like this would happen before now... It was obvious we were attracted to each other." She couldn't see his face but she could picture the smug smile perfectly.

"Oh really?" She raised herself up on her arms to stare down at him

"Come on, Case, admit it, you wanted me from the moment you laid eyes on me." He smiled playfully at her and she scoffed.

"As if Venturi." she smiled and sat up "If anyone wanted anyone here it was you wanting me."

"Dream on Grubbie!"

"You kissed me first." she reminded.

"Only because you wouldn't shut up!" With each retort they found themselves moving closer and closer to one another. "I am so not attracted to you. Not at all."

"Me neither, you repulse me." They were mere centimeters away from each other, their breath mingled with each word.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!

The words were uttered not heatedly but slightly above a whisper just before their lips collided, almost if gravity it's self pulled them together. Derek lowered them back to the ground so she was on top of him. "Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered, pressing himself against her more.

"Probably the same thing you do to me: Drive me insane." She pulled his mouth back to hers, intent on knowing it more intimately than she already did.

Derek was the one to pull away. "We need to stop this." his voice was strained and Casey looked at him curiously.

"Derek?"

"Come on." He got to his feet and pulled her with him.

"Everything okay?" she asked, touching his cheek. He moved to press his lips to her palm.

"Yeah, but I promised you, no sex, so therefore we need to go..."

Casey blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Sunday

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes and swearing in later chapters

**Genre: **Romance/? (not really sure where this will go...)

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

**Funny, story, I wrote this chapter before Chapter Four then realized it should only be Saturday... **

* * *

Sundays at the MacDonald/Venturi household were fairly routine, the entire family minus Derek would go to church and Derek would sleep in until they got back. Derek had decided a few years ago that he didn't really believe in church, he hadn't given much thought to God but he was firm on church, his parents agreed that Derek was old enough to form his own beliefs and did not force him to go. Which Derek was always thankful for. The only thing different about this Sunday was that, firstly, Derek was awake before the had even left, and Casey had decided not to go in an effort to finish a project.

"Someone." she glared over at Derek, "Changed the due date in my planner, I thought I had more time. It's due tomorrow and only half finished."

George sighed, "We'll talk about this when we get back." He said to Derek.

As soon as they left the house she turned on him. "Thanks a lot Derek! Now I have to rush to get my project done and it's all your fault!"

"You could hand it in late." He offered, falling back so easily into his old routine with her. The way it use to be before they had complicated it with everything.

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time!" He merely smirked at her, not the wisest thing to do, he had momentarily forgotten that when she was angry that just proved to piss her off more. "God, you are so annoying, I can't believe I let you touch me!" When all he did was smirk more she grabbed the near by bottle of maple syrup her family had been using for the pancakes that morning.

"Casey. What are you doing?" He backed away from her, only to find himself trapped between the syrup wielding fiend and the fridge. "You really don't want to do that..." he warned.

"Oh don't I?" she plastered a sweet smile on her face as she tipped the bottle over his head. Now Derek is taller than Casey, and in order for her to accomplish this she had to stand on her tip toes and lean into him just a little, but it was enough for Derek to get her off balance. He grabbed her wrist and her waist in partially the same movement and wielded them around so that she was against the fridge instead of him.

"You're going to pay for that!" He tipped the bottle over her head, smiling as the sticky substance ran down over her face and hair.

"Derek!" she screamed, he threw the now empty bottle into the garbage and turned his back to walk away, fully planning on getting a shower before he starting sticking to everything, he seemed to forget Casey's habit of jumping him lately and before he realized what hit him he was on the floor with Casey straddling his back. She leaned down and, on impulse, licked a bit of the syrup off his neck. "I think you're the one who's going to pay, Der." She got up and began to walk away, planning on getting to the shower before Derek, knowing he would more than likely use all the hot water.

That's when she felt something grab hold of her ankle, she looked behind her to see Derek sprawled on the floor, face still in the rug with his hand outreached to clasp her ankle. She tried her best to free her foot, giving it a hard yank the same time Derek pulled. An action which resulted in her falling to the floor. Derek crawled over quickly, pecked her on the lips and jumped to his feet to make a mad dash to the shower. Casey was hot on his trail. But ended up with the bathroom door in her face for her trouble. She heard the water run and then the door unlock. She frowned and tried the knob, it moved freely in her hand and without a second thought she walked in. Derek peaked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Wash my back?" He looked at her expectantly and she just sputtered.

"I am not sharing a shower with you Derek!"

"Okay." He replaced the curtain and by the change in sound she knew he was now underneath the spray. "I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be, this stuff it really hard to get out. All the hot water might be gone..."

"I hate you Derek Venturi." she muttered it to herself but it was loud enough that he could hear it and chuckle. In her anger Casey began to hastily remove her close, she shoved back the curtain and stepped in, too angry to even be plussed by a naked Derek.

This could not be said, however for Derek when he turned to find a very naked Casey in front of him. "Stop staring and let me wash my hair." She grabbed the shampoo he was holding, not even caring that it was his brand and not hers and ducked her head under the spray to wet her hair.

Meanwhile Derek just watched her for a moment, too captivated by the image before him to even breath. Realizing that he couldn't very well continue to stand there like an idiot he moved forward to capture her hands in his, without a word he lowered hers from her head and replaced them with his, working the lather through her hair. Casey couldn't remember anyone washing her hair for her, she was sure her mother must of when she was little but the memory wasn't very clear. His hands were gentle and the circular motions he was making made her feel very relaxed. She moaned a little as the the tension she was feeling only moments ago left her body.

His hands moved down to her neck and over her shoulders, messaging those as he went. Slowly he moved his soapy hand forward to capture her breasts. She gasped at the sudden, unexpected contact. His hands continued to move over her body, down over her stomach and further still. She moaned and her head fell back on his shoulder.

"We have to stop this. You promised." She panted, she didn't want him to stop, not really, but she wanted him to prove that this was something other than some messed up attraction gone array.

"I promised no sex." His hand moved against her, making her cry out. "Never said foreplay was out."

His hand continued it's exploration between her thighs as the other hand came back up to capture her nipple, rolling it back and forth with his thumb and index finger. Casey was falling apart, she felt her knees begin to give way, her body slide down Derek's. He spun her around quickly the shower spray pounded against her back as he threw her arms around his neck. "Hold onto me." He ordered, moving his hand down over her backside to continue his ministrations. Casey clung to him, moaning into his neck, her hands moved in his hair, over his shoulders, whatever she could touch and still keep her balance. He moved his lips across her jaw and up to her lips, they parted easily under his. Her lips were still clinging to his when she came around his fingers and she moaned her pleasure into them as she did. Derek picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He shut off the shower and stepped out before kissing her again.

"Bedroom?" He pleaded against her lips.

Casey couldn't quite recall why she had made the no sex rule, she was sure there was a good reason but she couldn't remember it. She nodded and moved her lips back to his as he made the way across the hall. The never heard the door open.

"Derek! Casey! We're home!" They heard Casey's mom call out. Derek was actually quite proud that he didn't drop Casey on the floor. He let her down fairly quickly however, he ran into his room and she ran into the bathroom.

"Shit." she muttered, wrapping a towel around herself and her hair before picking her clothes up off the floor. Derek's were there as well but it wasn't strange for him to leave them there, and since Casey normally refused to touch anything that had touched him she left them there so her family wouldn't think anything strange was going on. She walked out the bathroom with her clothes just as her mom was coming upstairs.

"Hi, honey." she smiled at her eldest daughter. "Get that project fined yet." _The project, _she had forgotten all about it.

She smiled. "Almost Mom."

"Good." She scowled at the bathroom floor. "When you're finished Casey will you tell Derek to please pick up his clothes. I wish he would stop leaving them there like that!"

"Yeah, sure Mom." she slipped into her room and closed the door behind her with a sigh of relief. _That was close!_

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Monday

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes and swearing in later chapters

**Genre: **Romance/? (not really sure where this will go...)

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

* * *

Casey leaned in his doorway, he pretended to ignore her and read his comic, he knew from the look on her face that she wasn't looking to snuggle. Her hair was still damp from the shower and it was dripping droplets onto her left shoulder, which was exposed thanks the to revealing tank top she wore. The worst part was she had no idea what little numbers like that tank top did to him, she had no idea how desirable she was. 

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all day or are or going to say whatever it is that has you wringing your hands like that?" He didn't bother to look up from his comic, Wolverine was about to save the day...

Casey stepped into the room and closed the door, something she only ever did when she wanted to discuss something that she didn't want George and Nora to over hear, like that time she thought he was selling drug, he smiled inwardly at the memory. "We can't keep doing this." He put aside his comic now, this was serious, he would not let her break off what ever it was they had. It was too good.

"Case, just because..."

"Derek, we were nearly got caught naked together by my mother... that could have just as easily have been Marti." she interrupted him and continued to speak before he could get a word in. "I'm sorry Derek but I just can't."

When she turned to leave Derek hopped up from the bed, slamming his hand to the door as she started to open it. She turned towards him, her back pressed against the door as he closed the gap between them, catching her bottom lip between his. "Give me my week Case and then if you want to leave I won't stop you." He pressed his lips to her neck and heard her swallow a sob. His eyes flashed to hers. "Don't." he ordered and kissed her slowly. "Don't" This time barely a whisper.

"You can have your week Derek, but I can't keep sneaking around like this." She sniffed and let him brush the tears off her cheek

"No hasty decisions, at the end of the week you let me know, until then forget it exists." He smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Don't you have a project to finish?" He asked, giving her his smirk.

"That's right... I'd forgotten, I'm still mad at you for that." She kissed him on the cheek anyway and left the room.

She'd give Derek his week but she was certain that she wouldn't be able to stay with him, it was just way too much to deal with. And what would her mother say? Besides she didn't even know how she felt about him. Casey sighed and sat at her computer. She knew she was lying to herself, she was calling things off because she was afraid of what Derek made her feel, and afraid more so that he didn't feel the same. _But look how hard he's trying to keep you?_ Noted a more logical side of her brain, one she was refusing to listen to at the moment. She sighed again and shoved all thoughts of Derek aside, she had a project to finish.

* * *

Monday morning was always a fun time around their house, between trying to get Marti ready for school and Derek out of bed they pretty much had their hands full. For quite sometime now it had fallen to Casey to get Derek up, mainly because she would do something to provoke him when no one else would. Marti might be persuaded to jump on his bed to wake him but at this time of the morning she was too busy running away from George or Nora to bother. 

This morning however, instead of the usual screaming in his ear or dumping water on his head, Casey opted for a different method all together. He was sound asleep, lying on his side facing her but there was enough room for her to slip next to him. She pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear.

"Time to get up Derek." she nibbled at his ear until she heard him groan.

"You play dirty." He muttered, pressing his lips to the bare skin near his mouth. And rolled over so she was under him. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

She looked up at him innocently and smiled sweetly. "Who says I learned that from you?"

Derek blinked down at her, momentarily seeing red at the thought of her with anyone else. Then smiled slyly. "Who else would have you?"

"You know, Derry." she sneered out the nickname bestowed on him by his last girlfriend, a nickname that he absolutely hated. "There are a lot of guys who would want to go out with me." She wrapped her leg around his and slid her calf up his, her pants leg had already managed to get pushed up her leg and Derek only wore boxers to bed so his legs were bare. He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly as the soft flesh moved against his.

For the first time Derek found himself speechless when it came to... conversing... with Casey. He groaned out of pure frustration and kissed her slowly, trying to torture her as much as she was torturing him but only resulted in tormenting himself more. Casey kissed him back hard, her body was on fire and he was the only who could put it out! She tugged at the hem of his shirt, the action caused Derek's head to clear enough to pull back.

"Casey, family, downstairs." His brain was too fevered to even complete sentences.

"Right." She looked momentarily shocked before shoving him aside and getting to her feet. "Get dressed, we can continue this this afternoon when no ones here."

"Really?" He gave her a look, she was the one to make the no sex rule after all.

She bent forward and kissed his lips slowly. "Only if you get out of bed now."

"I really am a bad influence on you." he muttered as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

For Derek school always went by too slow, but today was Monday which went by slower than the rest, and it didn't help that all he could think about was Casey and what awaited him when he got home. When the final bell rang Derek made sure he was the first out of class, he jogged to Casey's locker and got to her just as she was shutting it closed. Without saying a word her grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door. Casey pretended to put up a fuss until he got her into the car. 

"Anxious?" She asked with a smirk, _his smirk_, he noted. He really was a bad influence on her!

"You tie me up in knots." he admitted as he started the engine and pulled the car out onto the road.

"Then I'll have to spend some time untying them then won't I?" again with the smirk.

All during last period she had been insanely nervous, basically because all of the other encounters with Derek hadn't really been planned, they had just happened, now here she was, fully planning on sleeping with her step brother when they got home. Seeing Derek alleviated her apprehension, something about the fact that he was nervous made her more bold. He kept looking over at her, as if she would disappear if he didn't keep an eye on her. She smiled and placed her hand gently on his leg. Their house was only a ten minute drive from the school but it was the longest ten minutes of his life.

It had never been like this with anyone else, not that there had been nearly as many girls as rumored, he had only slept with two. One of those was Kendra and the other was his very first girlfriend, they were 14 and his parents had been on the brink of divorce, needless to say they found a very good way to distract each other. But this was different, Derek couldn't put a finger on it and at that moment Casey began rubbing his leg slowly.

"Casey." He warned, sucking in a breath as her hand inched higher with each stroke. "If you want to get home in one piece you will cease and desist!"

Derek pulled the car into the driveway and practically jumped out of the car. He rounded the vehicle and pulled Casey out, grabbing her hand he pulled her into the house. The minute the door was shut he pushed her up against it and kissed her throughly. Stopping long enough to breathe, he whispered. "I've been dying to do that all day."

Casey smiled up at him and took a hold of his hand, moving deliberately slow as she led him up the stairs. When they reached the top Derek bent down and swung her up into his arms. "You are such a tease." He said, his laugh mingling with hers. His mouth moved down onto hers swallowing the last of that laugh and walked with her in his arms to his bedroom.

They fell in a heap of legs and arms onto his bed, somehow never breaking the contact between their lips. Derek pulled back slightly and asked, "Are you sure about this? We don't have to."

Casey looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I want to. Please."

He kissed her lips softly once and pulled back to remove her t-shirt, his eyes only moving from hers once the garment was discarded. He smiled widely at the black lacy bra she wore. "Tell me you wore that just for me." he muttered when the breath came back into his lungs.

"Only for you."

He groaned and pressed his lips to her neck, gently caressing her breast through the fabric. Casey was pulling at the hem of his shirt causing Derek to move into a sitting position to remove it. She stopped his hands and sat up to remove it herself. Her hands moved over his chest and abs, both hard from hockey practice. He leaned forward to kiss the swell of her breast and moved his hands down over her back to unclasp the garment that keep them from him. He threw it to one side and attached his mouth to the soft flesh it bared, Casey gasped and shoved her fingers into his hair in an almost painful grasp.

They were so absorbed in the moment, in the feeling rushing over them that they didn't hear the knock on the door, didn't hear the knob turn or the door open. What they did hear however was. "Derek did you see my..." And then the most deafening silence to have ever graced their household.

* * *

**TBC**

**Note: If anyone wants to volunteer to beta my next fic, let me know by email or something, my info is in my profile... As you could probably tell by reading this I proof read this myself and didn't catch all the mistakes. Sadly, none of my friends are into LWD!**


	7. Still Monday

**Lines in the Sand**

**Rating: **M, sexual scenes

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Dasey

**Summary:** They were lost in a sea of feelings, waves of pleasure had washed away the line drawn in the sand that they never should have crossed, now that they had; they had to deal with the consequences when everyone else found out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to Canadian TV and I think Disney has a hand in there too... Just borrowing the characters for a little entertainment.

**I honestly believe that a Dasey story line will never happen on the show, basically because the writers have them referring to each other as 'brother' and 'sister' all the time... I just think there's no really way the could do it and still keep the flow of the show. You know? So therefore, I just wanted to say, that George and Nora's reactions are not necessarily how I think the characters on the show would react, honestly I think they would be shocked but maybe a bit happy for them. I've tried to give this a more real reaction. I really have no problem with step-sibs dating if that's what they want to do but I'm sure there are people who do not share this view. I mean it's different if they had met when they were Lizzie and Edwin's age but they are 15 going on 16, hormonally unbalance and here's this person you are not related to just down the hall... Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

And now, dear readers, we are back where we started. George closed the door and called out for Nora, Derek handed Casey her shirt and she slipped it over her head. They heard a knock a few minutes later and you know the rest.

* * *

Nora sighed, "George and I need to discuss somethings, we aren't done here. Casey, I think it's best if you go to your room for now please?" 

Casey had not said a word since the door had been opened, hadn't not been able to bring up an excuse or an argument and had just let Derek take the reins.

"_What do you want me to, Dad, ignore the fact that I love her."_

A lot of the doubts that had been in Casey's mind vanished with those words. But now new doubts entered. There was no way their parents were going to allow this, still silent Casey stood, fully prepared to leave. "Case, wait! Stay?" asked Derek. Nora made a move to protest but Derek cut her off.

"You two need to talk and so do we. God, you can leave the door open if you want, we're only going to talk. If Casey will stay?"

He had seen the look in her eyes, the hurt and fear, part of him was sure she would call it all off if her mother asked them to, he needed to find out what was going through her mind, what _she _wanted to do before they found out what their parents wanted them to do. Casey nodded and sat back on the bed.

Nora sighed again, "We'll be back in a few minutes." She assured before leading George out the door not bothering to shut it behind them.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, suddenly shy Casey stole looks at him through her eyelashes. After three minutes of silence Derek was the one to break it. "Casey?"

She found the courage to look into his eyes. "Did you mean it?" At the puzzled look on his face she clarified. "When you said you loved me?"

He scowled at her, as if he was annoyed that he should have to answer the question, his face told her that he believed the answer to be obvious. "Of course."

Casey let out a breathe she hadn't been aware she was holding. "Okay good. I love you too so it doesn't matter what they decide, we just keep working on this... But I think the... physical aspect of out relationship is going to have to occur somewhere other than this house." She cringed a little. "Can you imagine if that had been Marti or Lizzie or Edwin. We can't have that happen."

Derek sighed dramatically, "Agreed."

Derek suddenly looked beyond her and Casey followed her gaze to see Lizzie's head in the doorway. "Mom wants to see you two in the basement."

"Time to face the fire squad." Derek muttered, grabbing Casey's hand to pull her to her feet but didn't let go once she had. Lizzie raised an eyebrow at their clasped hands but didn't say anything, it just helped to reaffirm the suspicions she and Edwin had.

* * *

Casey and Derek stood in the basement bedroom facing Nora and George. They had already gone through the how long, how far questions upstairs, now they'd find out what their parents wanted to do with that information. 

"We have a few rules." began Nora. "Number one: No sex while the family is home. You are sharing the floor with young children. Number Two: You can explain things to Edwin and Lizzie but we're afraid that Marti will not understand and we don't want to confuse her. Number Three: If, and god forbid because I do not look forward to living here if it happens, but if this doesn't for whatever reasons, work out, and all couples have problems, we ask that while you live here together you remain civil," she smiled a bit at that. "Or at least as much as you were before this development. Also Number Four: which should probably be part of Number One, no sex unless it's safe sex, we do not want grand babies yet, thank you. Any questions?"

"No, no questions, we agree to your rules." Derek shared a look with Casey and waited until she nodded to continue. "There's a few things I'd like to throw in, we will not hide our relationship, nor will we throw it in your faces. Nora, I love you daughter, I've never felt this way before. We also ask that you treat us like you would any other couple, forget that we live together, we don't want you changing plans just because you don't want to leave us alone together. We don't want to have to sneak around anymore." He smiled and looked over at Casey. "Case can't handle it." Casey smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature." he muttered.

"You're one to talk." she said good naturally.

George groaned. "I had hoped this part of you relationship would be history..."

"Sorry, Dad, Casey still drives me insane. An added bonus thought is that I kiss her until she shuts up now."

Nora had thought she would find it strange but it was odd that she didn't, at least not as much. She would always find it strange that her baby was dating, kissing boys and having sex. She smiled at them now. " I find that to be an effective tactic with your father."

* * *

Derek and Casey headed upstairs with Nora and George close behind only to find the three younger children waiting for them, it was Marti who spoke first, getting right to the point. "Is Smerek in trouble for loving Casey?" No one was expecting this question from the little seven year old. It was Derek who answered her, with another question. 

"Smarti, what makes you think I love Casey?" He pulled her up into his arms quickly.

"I saw you kiss her hand, I had to go to the bathroom and Nora asked me to find out what was taking you, I opened the door a little and saw you sitting on the bed, Casey was lying down, you picked up her hand and kissed it. Casey laughed a lot." Derek scowled at the memory. "Smerek smiles more when Casey's around and Casey's eyes go all sparkly when she sees Smerek." Derek placed Marti back on the floor, the kid was too observant for her own good.

Derek looked over at Casey and smiled. "Your eyes do go 'all sparkly.'" he said quietly, reaching down to pick up her hand and bring it to his lips. Casey still chuckled at the gesture.

"Yeah, well, you smile more."

* * *

**THE END**

**Squeal anyone? I'm not even sure if I could write it, it'd probably end up being a drabble if I did. I hope the ending didn't seem rushed, I thought of different ways to end it but I think this was favourite. So review if you want more :)**


End file.
